Oh! No! Real people!
by Oni Meowzi
Summary: Three girls are warped into the world of Windwaker and are granted special powers. Will they fight along side Link and save the great sea? Or will they blow it up? Their crazy enough to do that! It's mayhem on the great sea in this grand adventure!
1. The beginning

Got to get this story up! Please enjoy it! As it is a story about me and my weird friends getting trapped in the Wind Waker!

Disclaimer: We don't own Wind Waker. Now lawyers won't come and hunt us down!

**The Beginning! **( yes laugh at the stupid title)

It was 10:00 p.m. and JoLee (a girl with long puffy dirty blond hair and green eyes), Rachelle (a girl with short puffy brown hair and brown eyes), and Ariana (a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes) were having a sleepover at JoLee's house. After playing Dance Dance Revolution for five straight hours they decided to take a break.

Rachelle and Ariana watched JoLee play WindWaker in her room. She was on the level when you go through the basement in that cool cabana on the oasis.

"Eeeek! Redeads! I hate Redeads! Die! Die! You scary Redeads!" JoLee yelled. She slashed the redeads before either one could even get up. "Thank god! Those things creep me out!" JoLee said wiping fake sweat from her forehead.

"You mean! Thank Goddesses!" Rachelle said repeating something she read on fanfiction. All the girls laughed then the TV went blank. They stopped laughing and looked at the TV.

"What happened?" Ariana asked. " I don't know but I hope I don't have to restart that level because I do not want to face those Redeads again!" JoLee said. "Oh come on, JoLee! Redeads aren't that bad!" Rachelle criticized.

" Easy for you to say! These Redeads on WindWaker are ten times scarier than the Redeads on Ocarina of Time!" JoLee snapped back, she was really mad because she thought she would have to face the Redeads again and she hated Redeads!

"Oh! No there not!" Rachelle said. "Yes they are!" JoLee said.

"No there not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No there not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No there not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Yes they are!"

" No there not!"

"Ha!" Rachelle said. "What?" JoLee said. "You said my Redeads are scarier than your Redeads!" Rachelle said. "No I did no..grrrrrrrr!" JoLee growled.

Rachelle and Ariana laughed and slowly JoLee laughed with them. Then suddenly the TV made a weird sound.

Frzzzt. Frzzt.

"A JoLee, your TV is acting weird." Ariana said.

"Tell me something I don't know. I tell ya, this TV is an old crap box if you ask me!" JoLee said. Suddenly a small blue twister popped out of the TV sucking the girls in!

"I think you hurt the TV's feelings!" Rachelle yelled. Then the girls lost conciseness.

#$&$#$

Ariana woke up. Her head really hurt but she felt a nice breeze. "Awww." Ariana said. Wait hold on a sec…a breeze!

Ariana got up. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She was facing a dark hole, which looked like a cave entrance. To her left and right were purple pots and behind her was.

"EEEEEP!" Ariana screamed. She guessed she was on a ledge because behind her was a small fence and a really steep drop. Well actually she did see the ocean, which was beautiful by the way, but it was really far down!

"Oh boy." Ariana said She was scared. Strong emotion. SPLOOSH! Water came out of nowhere and hit Ariana in the face. "Where did that come from!" she yelled, her arms raised up high. Anger. Another strong emotion. FWOOSH!

It sounded like water coming out of a pipe. Some water sprinkled down on her and stopped. "OK! What's going on!" she said. She crossed her arms. Annoyed. Another strong emotion. FWOOSH!

The sound again and then Ariana realized. "Why is water coming out of my hands?"

$#&( 

Rachelle was laying on the ground, to weak to get up. But she could still get annoyed. The whole time she layed there she hears the same, strange music. De do, de do, de do, do do! (the music that plays in Forest Haven).

"AW! I can't take it anymore!" Rachelle yelled. Annoyed. Strong emotion. Frzzzt!

Rachelle felt a strange tickling sensation and felt her hair stand up on end. "What the?" Rachelle said. She got up and looked around. She was in some sort of forest.

"I'm defiantly not in Kansas anymore." she joked. Joking. It's not an emotion but it works! Frzzzt! There it was again! "OK! Where is that coming from?" she asked. Confusion. You get the picture. Frzzzt!

"I'm getting really angry here!" Rachelle yelled. Anger. Frzzzt! "OK! THAT'S IT!" Anger again. Frzzzt! Rachelle noticed something-yellow come out of her hands.

"What the?"

Frzzzt!

"Now wait!"

Frzzzt!

"Hold on!"

Frzzzt!

"STOP IT!"

….!

"Thank you!"

Frzzzt!

"Grrrrr!"

….!

"Ok, so what in the world can this stuff be coming out of my hands?" she asked herself.

Frzzzt!

She starred at it. "Wait! It looks like electricity!"

Frzzzt! Frzzzt!

"Yeah I got it right!" Rachelle yelled. "Wait! But why?"

$#&$$ 

JoLee slowly woke up. "Owwww." She moaned. She was laying on something hard. Hard, damp, cold, and dusty.

JoLee shivered. Shivering. FWISH! Suddenly she felt warm. "Awww….wait!" she said, sitting up. She looked at her hands.

"…..!"

"FIRE!" she yelled.

There in each palm was a ball of fire. "Beautiful, gleaming fire." JoLee thought. "OH! Hold up now!" she screamed mentally.

Well for some strange reason she had wished to be a pyromaniac one time. (A time when she was reading "Stuck in a game" on You've GOT to read it!). So she guessed she got her wish.

JoLee looked around. There was a medium sized wall in front of her and behind her was a hall that opened up into a courtyard of searchlights. This was all she needed to see.

"From my research with Fanfiction." JoLee said in a professor like tone, "I have concluded that, I'M IN THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS! IN THE WINDWAKER GAME!" She yelled.

First she had to find out what point in the game she was in, find Link, find Rachelle and Ariana and. "Oh the heck with that!" JoLee said.

She started to stare at the fire in her hands which got bigger and brighter.

"Fiiiiiiire," JoLee said. She guessed she really did get her wish! YAY!

#$&457567856

Weird. Funny. And all at the same time creepy! What did you expect with this story? PEANUTS!

Midnight: That was so random.

Ain't we all? Please review! And in the immortal words of TOM (From the Sly Cooper games)

"Hey…HEY…PEANUTS!"

Midnight: STOP WITH THE RANDOMNESS ALREADY!


	2. Inside the game and it gets weird

Oooooo…REVIEWS! ANWSERING THEM IS FUUUUUUN!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Yes! It's "this" story! ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY "FRZZZT"!

Star Wars nut- Thank you! I will!

Toonluver- WHAT! I guess I should changed!

**WARNING- **due to a mix-up Ariane is now a blonde hair and blue eyed girl!

Still Toonluver- Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! And in this story, I'M THE PYRO! Not you! Thanks for the review!

Please enjoy the next chapter!

**Inside the game and it gets weird!**

Ariana was starring at her palms thinking why water was just coming out of her hands when some one tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eeeeeek!" Ariana screamed. She turned around. Frighten. Uh oh! Sploosh!

"Waaaah!" the creature screamed, knocked down by the force of the water. Ariana looked down at the creature. It looked like a girl with brown hair and she also looked like a bird.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ariana said. "Th-that's okay!" the girl said, trying to get up. Ariana tried to help her get up. Embarrassment. Duh! Splooosh!

"Can you please stop that!" the bird girl yelled. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how to stop it!" Ariana said. Sploosh! Ariana got a face full of water.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, already up. Ariana spat the water out. "My name is Ariana!" she said, "Uh…what's yours?" "My name is Medli and I am a Rito!" the girl said.

Rachelle looked around.

She was next to a big tree. A really, really, really, really big tree!

"Wow! That's a big tree!" Rachelle exclaimed.

Frzzzt! Frzzzt! Went the electricity in her hands.

Rachelle started to walk around the big tree.

"Who goes there?" a big voice said.

"Eeep!" Rachelle yelled, falling into the small river she was walking by.

Frzzzzt!

"Hey! That feels kinda nice!" Rachelle said, felling the electricity flow back to her body because of the water.

"Who are you?" the voice said.

Rachelle looked up to see a face on the big tree. "Wow! A Deku Tree!" Rachelle thought. "My name is Rachelle!" Rachelle said to the gigantic tree while she stood up.

"What is that stuff you pump through your hands?" the Deku tree asked.

"Electricity." Rachelle said, nonchalantly. She remembered seeing a Deku tree in "Ocarina of Time" so she wasn't to fazed.

"Why are you here?" the tree asked.

"Hey! I don't even know how I got here!" Rachelle said.

"I out children of the forest! This person does not wish to harm you!" the tree said.

JoLee walked out on a path to see the first floor of the Forsaken Fortress .

"So I'm either at the beginning of the game or the middle!" JoLee said to herself.

"HEEEELP! HEEEELP!" a voice screamed from up above.

JoLee looked up. "OMG!" JoLee yelped. In the air was a gigantic bird and in its talons was a little blonde girl.

"Aryll!" JoLee said.

The bird was gone in an instant when it flew behind a tower.

"That cans it! I'm in the beginning!" JoLee said. JoLee thought to herself. "Now I can either go to the place where Link appears or where the sword appears!" JoLee thought for a moment. "Hmmmmm…I choose sword!"

JoLee ran off to the tower entrance, which was pretty easy, seeing that she could burn all the monsters on the way! (Wouldn't that be so much easier in the game?)

"Great!" JoLee said.

The ledge she was suppose to sidle on was guarded by a searchlight!

"I guess I'll have to wait for Link to turn off the search lights!" JoLee said. While she was saying this she heard something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BANG!

JoLee looked up and almost burst out laughing.

There was Link on the wall. He must have just been catapulted from Tetra's ship! As JoLee watched Link fall towards the sea she thought, "Wouldn't be long now!"

Before this chapter ends I'm going to start POV's! So here's the ending paragraph in POV!

Link's POV: 

While I was tumbling down to the sea after hitting the wall and loosing my sword I swear I saw a girl on a ledge that looked she was about to laugh!

But I was just knocked on the head so I could have just been imaging it!

&$&&$

Hehe! MAYHEM INSUES! Please enjoy and I shall type up the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

WEEEEEEEEEEE! CHAPTER 3! Time to answer reviews!

Speedfox- Here's that update! And thanks for the review!

toonluver- Shut up! That's what a game can do to you ok! Yes I think so to! Didn't we discuss about the deku sprout and deku tree along time ago? Thank you for the review!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Aaaa thank you! I guess! Thanks for the review!

thegrandfour- (holds gifts in hand) What in the world are these for? O-well. (Eats the food) Mmm yummy! Thanks for the review!

MillaSunshine- Thank you! Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: We do not own The Legend of Zeld: The WindWaker, by Nintendo.

Oooooh! Details! Nice!

Disclaimer: Yes.It is!

Time to start the chapter!

Ariana's POV:

"Rito?" I said. "Haven't I heard that somewhere before?" I thought. Medli starred at me. "Where do you come from?" Medli asked. "Florida." I said. "Floreda?" Medli said.

"Maybe you should come see the chieftan." Medli said. "The cheiftan?" I asked. "Yeah! You know! The Rito!" Medlui said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the cave entrance.

"Top Rito! I…um..maybe…I..shouldn't!" I stammered. I swear even my water thing was to scared to come out!

"Don't be silly! Silly!" Medli said. I tried to get my hand out of hers. Man! She has a strong grip!

Rachelle's POV: 

As I watched little brown and green things came floating down with little propeller leafs.

Attack of the midgets! I thought. Frzzt! Frzzzt! Frzzzt! Was my power laughing?

"These are the Koroks! The children of the forest!" the Deku tree said. The little creatures landed in a circle around me. "What is e-loc-icity?" a fat, puggy one said. "Uh it's electricity and it's the stuff coming out of my hands!" I said. Frzzzzzzzzzzzt!

"Ooooooh!" the little Koroks said. "Show off." I mumbled. "So you are Rachelle of electricity?" the Deku tree said. "Yeah, I guess you could say that! Say um…have you seen my friends?" I asked.

"What do they look like?" the deku tree asked.

"Kinda like me except one has long puffy hair and the other one has glasses." I said.

"Glasses?"

"Little pieces of glass you put in front of your eyes."

"No I havn't seen them."

"Oh ok." I said. Frzzt. Frzzt.

JoLee's POV:

As I sat and waited for Link to turn off all the spotlights I looked at the fire in my hands. "Man! This is so cool!" I said. "But I wonder. If Rachelle and Ariana were sucked into the game with me maybe they have powers too!" Then I tried to think really hard.

"Let's see if we just have elemental powers then maybe they would have either earth, water, lightening, or wind. No not wind Link already has wind so maybe…". I stopped talking noticing that the search light was off.

"Ok! Time to go!" I said. I sidled to the othe side, ran the rest of the way, and found the sword. "Oh great! A shielded Bokoblin!" I said, watching the horrible creature come at me.

"No problem!" I said and raised my hand. "Flare!" The Bokoblin was stopped in it's tracks, burning, then turning into ash. "Burning! Burning! Burning!" I said skipping in one place.

"Who are you?" a voice said behind me. "Aaaah!" I yelled turning around. Startled!

Ariana's POV 

"So your name is Ariana and you come from a place called Earth?" the chieftan said. "Yes." I said. I had just explained everything to the chieftan. Sure I got some weird looks from the other Rito but the chieftan was calm.

"Well we'll do our best to help you but for now stay with Madli for the time being." The chieftan and flew off.

"Hey Ariana! Show me that cool thing you do with your hands!" Medli said. "Gee, I don't know. I don't even know how to work…" I said but I was soon cut off by a rush of water to my face!

SPLOOSH!

"That is so cool!" Medli said. "Yeah, sure is!" I said spitting the water out.

Rachelle's POV:

"Woah your really good!" I said. Frzzzt! Frzzt!

I had just explained everything to the deku tree and now I was listening to some music that a Korok named "Makar" was playing.

"Thank you, oh, Rachelle of electricity!" Makar said bowing. "You can just call me Rachelle! Ok!" I said. "Ok Rachelle." Makr said. "Say, Makar. I'm going to go take a walk. Ok?" I said. "Okay, Rachelle." Makar said.

Ignoring the fact he keeps saying my name I went to the cave's entrance/exit and jumped out only to land in water. I got out and shook the water off my body and looked around. I was outside the forest now and it seemed I was on a island surrounded by a vast sea.

"That's a biiiiiig butt sea!" I said. Frzzt! Frzzt! I started to walk.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaah!"

A big purple plant thing popped out of the ground!

FRZZZZZZZT!

The plant thing was zapped and now it was laying motionless, on the ground. "Woah! That was freaky!" I got up and looked towards the sea. "Where are those two?"

JoLee's POV 

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Stop! Drop! And role! Link! Stop! Drop! And role!"

There I was in the Forsaken Fortress in a video game with the hero on fire! "AH! OUCH! OW! Link yelped running around. Soon the flames went out and Link was still alive. Thank god!

"Ow! Who are you and what did you do that for! Ow!" Link said. "Well, um, my name is JoLee and I did that on accident!" I said. "Whatever! I need to save my sister!" Link said, grabbing his sword and opening the big wooden doors and going in. "Hey wait! I'm coming with you!" I said, following him.

Inside was really big and I looked over at Link seeing him talking to Aryll "Don't worry, Aryll! I'll get you out of here!" Link said. I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen but….I suddenly heard a flapping noise, then I remembered.

"A Link!" I said. "What! And how do you know my name?" Link said. "Uh…well I need to tell you something." I said running over to him. "Oh and about the name…"

But it was to late. The big bird, the Helmaroc king, I saw before swooped down and snatched both of us in it's beak. "Aaaaah!" I yelled. "Aaaah!" Link yelled. I started to throw fireballs everywhere but no use. The bird flew off with us in it's beak. It flew around the tower once and stopped in front of a broken boat.

There, standing, was a guy in a cloak with red hair and green grayish skin. He tilted his head towards the sea like a command.

"GanAAAAH!" I yelled. Link and I were thrown towards the sea by the big bird. "Aaaaah!" Link yelled. And then everything went black.

Ariana's POV

Medli took me to her room. It was very nice. There was a round window with red drapes over it and on the right of it there was a 4 poster bed with red drapes and red blankets that had weird gold symbols. On the other side of the window was a red wooden vanitey with small stuffed toys and on the floor was a circular red rug with the same gold symbols like the blanket.

"So do you like my room?" Medli asked. "I sure do!" I said, walking over to the vanitey and picking up one of the toys. "What is this?" I asked I had picked up a red and white toy that looked like a dragon.

"Oh! That's Valoo! He's the spirit of the sky and protector of the Rito tribe!" Medli said. "Wow! Cool! Hey what's that?" I said pointing to the thing on Medli's back. "Oh! That's my harp! Want to hear me play it?" Medli asked "Sure!" I said.

$#$4

Rachelle's POV

I noticed to the left of me there was an evil looking woods though it was a few yards away with the ocean in between. "Hey Rachelle it's getting late we should go inside!" Makar said, walking up to me. "Sure hold a sec, do you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" Makar asked. "I swear I heard people screaming." I said.

"I didn't hear anything, come on we got to go in." Makar said.

"I swear I heard people screaming." I whispered.

&&8

Arian's POV

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "What?" Medli asked. "I think I heard people screaming." I said. "I didn't hear anything." Medli said.

"Hmmm." I said, thinking.

$&$5

Hehe! Hope you all liked it! Do you know how hard it is to try and copy something from a piece of paper onto a computer? It's murder on the eyes! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. CH 4!

Hehe. Sorry for the late update people! Now ON TO THE REVIEWS! 

Toonluver- Grrrrrrrrrrr! Anyways, ya ya ya whatever! PUT YOUR STORY UP ON FANFICTION ALREADY! You know what I'm talking about! Thanks for the review!

Darkfire- Maybe! I don't know! We shall see in the future! Thanks for the review!

Millasunshine- You try typing up a story from a piece of paper! Yes I know I made a couple mistakes! O-well! Thanks for the review!

Smashqueen- I'm glad you like it! Sorry but the POV won't be stopping for awhile! Don't worry you'll see what happens! Yes, it's cool! Thanks for the review! Oh and that one review you did for chapter 1, LOL! Funny!

Andrew Kirby- Thank you very much! Here's an update! Thanks for the review!

Let the idiotic story begin!

JoLee's POV 

It was dark.

"Link…JoLee."

I couldn't see a thing

"Link!…JoLee!"

I felt weird.

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAH!" I yelped getting up. I was sitting in a boat with my legs dangling over board just barely touching the water. I saw Link laying next to me but his feet were pointing the other way on the boat (Cause he's short! XD!)

"Uh…Where are we?" Link said, getting up. "Finally you two are awake." "Who said that!" Link said. "That would be…" I started to say, but it was too late. The boat turned it's head towards us and startled Link.

"Aaaah!" Link yelled falling on his butt. The boat and I laughed. "That wasn't very funny." Link said getting up.

"Sorry." I said, with a giggle. "Anyways, Link I understand you were trying to save your sister." the boat said. "But the way you did it was fool hardy."

"Ok." Link said, slowly. "E-hem, maybe you should tell Link your name Mr. Boat." I said, faking a cough and grinning when I said "Mr. Boat"

"Right of course my name is King of Red Lions and as you can see I am the only boat that can speak man's tongue in existence." The boat said. "Or so he thinks." I said. The King of Red Lions and Link starred as I hummed the twilight zone theme song. (Something I picked up from Rachelle)

"What are you doing?" Link said. "Nothing." I said, continuing to hum. "Anyhow, Link do you remember the man that controlled the bird?" Red Lions said. "Yes." Link said. "Well he's…" Red Lions started but I butted in. "His name is Ganon, evil guy, tried to take over the world along time ago. The hero of time silenced him and now he's back to take over the world again and we need to go look for three pearls to find a…." I said really fast until I was butted off by Red Lions.

"Ok! That's quite enough! Now we need to go to Dragon Roost Island but sadly even though I'm a boat that can speak I posses no…" "You posses no sail." I said. "Right..now Link if you would be kind enough to go into the town here and get a sail?" Red Lions said.

Link, looking very confused now, got out of the boat and started walking up the hill. "Hold on, dude!" I called, hopping off the boat. "JoLee wait just a second!" Red Lions said. "What's up?" I said. "A cave wall." Red Lions said. "That's not what I meant." I said.

"Oh, anyway, I understand you're not from this world but I think you will be very useful for the time being and after we are done with the task at hand we will help you get home." Red Lions said. "And my friends?" I said.

"What about them?" Red Lions said.

"I think they were also put on this world." I said making sure not to say "zapped" or "video game". "Well We'll do our best to find them but for now…"

"We focus on the task ahead. I gotcha!" I said and left.

Poking my head around the corner of the cave I said "Oh by the way I know who you are!" then I disappeared in a flash.

The King of Red Lions just starred.

**Rachelle's POV:**

I woke up with a start. Some one was shaking me awake. A lot of someones.

"Miss. Electric lady! Miss Electric lady! It's time to wake up!" the little koroks said.

"My name is not Miss. Electric lady! It's Rachelle! OK!" I said. "Ok!" all the Koroks said in unison and waddled off. "Sheesh!" I said. I looked down at my hands. Last night I had the strangest dream!

There were four dark figures. Three of them were a few feet taller than the first one. Then the littlest one took out a sword. A blue sword. Then the three other figures had something in their hands. One had something blue another had something red and the other had something yellow. They items looked a bit like instruments, but it was blurry!

They were in a circular room that looked like the walls were moving! On the other side was another dark figure! It was way taller than the others! The dark figure brought out two twin swords. Then something appeared in the middle of the dark room. It glowed bright yellow and it looked like big triangle made up of three smaller ones.

That's when she woke up.

"Was that thing what I thought it was? I bet it was!" I said.

"Hello! Miss. Rachelle!" Makar said, holding his violin.

"IT'S JUST RACHELLE! OK! NO MISS! I'M NOT OLD!" I said. "Okay then. Hey! Do you want me to teach you how to play the violin?" Makar asked.

"Sure why not?" I said. "First key board, then ocarina! Now I'm going to learn how to play a violin! What next?"

**Ariana's POV:**

I was sitting in the sand on the beach next to the ocean. MAN IT WAS BORING HERE! All everyone does is mail letters! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! NO TV! NO VIDEO GAMES! NO TRAPOLINE!

"SO BORED!" I yelled. I watched the waves move back and forth on the sand. I saw a crab and used my waterpower to push it into the water. "Drown creature. Drown!" I mumbled, even though I knew crabs could swim.

Just then Medli flew down by my side. "Hello Ariana!" she said.

"Hey Medli." I said. "What's wrong?" Medli asked. "Oh…nothing." I said.

"Ok then…Hey! Do you want me to teach you how to play the harp?" Medli asked, excited. "Sure, alright then. There's nothing else to do anyway." I said.

**JoLee's POV:**

Later that evening we set off for Dragon Roost island! It took us awhile to find enough rupees for the sail-

"What do you mean you didn't find any in the Forsaken Fortress!"

-but now finally we started our adventure! But the wasn't a lot room on the boat for me so I laid under the mast with my legs hanging over the boat.

"How old are you anyways?" Link asked. "It's not polite to ask a lady how old she is!" I said. Red Lions chuckled.

"So are you really old?" Link said. "WHAT!" I yelled. At this the King of Red Lions burst out laughing. "I'll have you know I'm a teenager!" I said. "Even though I'm only twelve years old I whispered. "Hey King of Red Lions how long is it going to take to get to Dragon Roost?" I asked, trying to get off the subject. "It should take a few hours at the lowest." Red Lions said.

Link and I sighed. "It's going to be a looong day!" I said.

**Ariana's POV:**

"Hey your really good at the harp!" Medli said. "Thanks!" I said. It had been only a few hours and I was really good at playing the harp! "Hey you know what! I can get you your own harp!" Medli said. "Really? That would be so cool!" I said.

We went to Medli's room and she brought out a big old trunk.

"This use to be mine when I was little! But you can have it!" Meldi said, handing me a medium size red harp with faded gold markings. :Thanks Meldi!" I said. "No problem! Hey! Why don't we play together on our harps?" Medli said. "All right!" I said.

$&$&

**Rachelle's POV; **

"Hey, I'm pretty good at this violin!" I said. I was playing a decent violin (Makar's is way to small!) and I guess I had some sort of talent for it!

"Your excellent! Rachelle!" Makar said, jumping up and down. I laughed. It's sort of funny when these guys move! They make a sort of tingling noise when they move!

"I'm going to go for a walk!" I said. "Alright!" Makar said. I exited the cave, landed into the water and went to the mountain's edge.

I laid down in the grass and starred up at the sun. But slowly my eyes started to droop and I fell asleep.

Dream Sequence 

_A huge de bodied head floated in the air. Two de-bodied hands were also in the air around it. The hands had eyes! _

_Four dark figures (from the last dream) were there except the little one didn't have the same sword and the three other ones glowing things in the hands seemed to be smaller._

_They got into a battle stance when suddenly one of the hands swooped down. Only two of the dark figures got out of the way, the other two were swiped to the side and over the side. _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" a voice rang out._

End of dream sequence 

"AH!" I woke up with a start. I looked around. "What the heck was that all about?" I said.

Frzzzt?

"Maybe I can ask the Deku tree!" I said. I got up and headed for the forest where the deku tree was. When I got there the deku tree was talking to a bird person.

They were talking weird but I could understand them!

"What business do you have, Rito?" the Deku Tree said.

"Sir, a strange creature is on our island! She calls herself Arena, I think." the Rito said.

"What did she look like?" the Deku Tree asked.

"Something blocks her eyes that shines, she says they are glesses, I think." the Rito said.

"Hmmmm…any sign of another one?" the Deku Tree said.

"No sir." the Rito said.

"Well then keep me posted and send my regards to Valoo!" the Deku Tree said.

At this the Rito flew off.

I sat on the forest floor. Stunned.

"HAHA! They called Ariana, Arena!" I said. "Gasp! Ariana! And what the heck, what language were they speaking? It couldn't be that one, could?"

Yeah so um, the story has changed a bit! But really only Toonluver would see those changes since she read the original copy! (The paper written copy!) I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	5. CHAOS!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bashes head on a wall many times WHY! IS! IT? SO! DANG! HARD!

Midnight: Ok….well because Meowzi is out of her mind right now.

FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

Midnight: 0.0! Ok. Today, I'm going to answer your guy's reviews! You all are so lucky!

THE END IS NEAR!

Toonluver- Midnight: Hey! You're the one driving Meowzi insane! Can I have your autograph?

Kousagi7Yami- Midnight: Woah weird name. Well, good that your enjoying it.

Kitty Terula- Midnight: AH! It's that girl who's one of Meowzi's fans! Weird.

LALALALALALALA!

Midnight: …………

Disclaimer: ………………..we do not own legend of zelda.

WAFFLES!

Midnight: I think that means please enjoy the chapter.

**JoLee's POV:**

We finally made it to the Rito people!

"….I'm sorry we can not help you right now, we have our own problem right now but we'll help you when we solve it! But can I ask you a favor?" the chieftan said. (We've skipped ahead, hey, you don't want to listen to that old bird talk do you?)

"Sure." Link and I said in unison. "Could you bring a letter to my son, Komali? A girl named Medli should have it."

"Ok then!" I said. _Jeez, guy can't give his only son a letter? _I thought.

With that the cheiftan and some other Rito flew off. "Here." Quill said, coming up to us, "You may need this." He gave Link a delivery bag and flew off. "Well let's get that letter!" I said. "Alright!" Link said.

We headed up the path to the next floor and found Medli in one of the rooms. But she wasn't the only one we found! 

"ARIANA!" I yelled. The girl looked up at me.

"JOLEE!" She yelled.

"ARIANA! YOU'RE HERE! I FOUND YOU!" I yelled. We hugged. Boy were we happy to see each other.

Then we started talking. Medli and Link just starred at us.

"Okaaay… anyways, um, Medli we're here for that letter for Komali!" Link said. "Oh…uh..right..uh..here." Medli said, giving Link the letter. "Komali's room is on the basement floor! Hey when your done, can you come back here to meet me? I need you to do me a favor. By the way, I'm Medli! You must be Link!" Medli said. "Yes I am!" Link said. "See you!" Medli said and she walked away.

"Alright, hey! JoLee are you coming?" Link asked.

I didn't hear him I was busy talking to Ariana. "Okay, then." Link said and left.

"So where do you think Rachelle is?" Ariana asked. "Uhhh." I said, thinking.

(Jeopardy music starts)

Ariana she looked around. "What the heck? Where's that music coming from?"

"I GOT IT!" I said. "Really?" Ariana said. "Nope." I said. "I knew it." Ariana said. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" I said. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ariana said in a weird voice. "OH MY GOD GANONDORK TOOK OVER YOUR MIND!" I yelled. "What!" Ariana said. "Notin." I said.

"What are you two talking about?" Link said, when he walked in.

"Absolutely nothing." Ariana and I said in unison.

"Ok?" Link said, walking to the door on the other end of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To meet Medli!" he said. "Oh yeah! I forgot that part! Come on Ariana!" I said. Ariana and I followed Link out the door.

**Rachelle's POV**_ (Those with weak hearts please leave the story, exits are all over and come in different colors! Thank you!)_

_Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. HOLY CRAP I'M BORED! _ I thought. "What to do?" I said, looking around. "Violin? No. Plants that spit you out and make you twirl in the air? No. Hmmmmm." I said. I closed my eyes and then.

"FRY PLANTS!" the words came right out of my mouth! It's not my fault! MY BRAIN DID IT!

_NO IT WASN'T! _

YES IT IS!

_NO IT WASN'T! _

YES IT….wait, I'm fighting with my brain.

_Yeah you are. _

Yeah, WHERE WERE YOU ON THAT MATH TEST!

_Playing Legend of Zelda! What do you think? _

Oh.

Frzzzzt! Went my power from my hand.

"Hey, wanna zap plants?" I said.

Frzzzt!

"I'll take that as a yes! LET'S ZAP PLANTS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" I said. "Well, maybe not ALL plants." I said, thinking of the Deku Tree.

**Normal POV: **_(It is back to normal! For now! MWAHAHAHAHAGasp HA!)_

"Cough! Cough! Man this! Cough! Cough! Air is! Cough! Cough!" Ariana tried but was coughing.

"Putrid? Horrible? Horrific? Disgusting?" JoLee said.

"Cough! No! Cough! It's stinky!" Ariana said.

"Ok." JoLee said.

We were all outside in the dried up spring.

"Cough! Link! Cough! I need you! Cough! To throw me! Cough! Cough! Up there! Cough!" Medli said. "What? Cough!" Link said.

"THROW MEDLI TOWARDS THE LEDGE!" JoLee said. (There was also a huge rumbling going on from the volcano. )

"Oh! Cough! Ok! Cough!" Link said. While Link was helping Medli, Ariana turned to JoLee. "How come! Cough! The ash! Cough! Isn't! Cough! AFECTING YOU! Cough! Cough!"

"I don't know!" JoLee said. _This is getting real annoying! Stupid noise! _

Finally ( After a lot painful tries for Medli) Link finally got her onto the ledge. "Thank you! Cough! Here! Cough! Take this! Cough! Bottle! Cough!" Medli said. "What? Cough!" Link yelled. But Meldi had already thrown the bottle and left.

CLUNK!

"Owwww! Cough! Cough!" Link said. The bottle had hit him on the head.

JoLee and Ariana laughed.

Link gumbled (and coughed) and picked up the bottle.

"Now what? Cough!" Link said.

"Hold on! Ariana what power do you have?" JoLee asked. _If I have a power she must to!_

"Water! Cough! Why?" Ariana said. "Good this will be MUCH fast!" JoLee said.

**Rachelle's POV: **

"Woah! This is fun!" I said, zapping all the freaky plants that kept popping out!

"BLAAA!" another plant went up!

"ZAP!" I yelled.

ZZZZT! My power went!

Another dead (and fried!) plant!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "This is fun!"

_Cause of me!_

No it was my idea!

_No mine!_

No mine!

_NO MINE!_

IT WAS MIINE!

_Fine be that way! _

Ha!

"BLAA!"

"Zap!"

FRZZZT!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAGasp haHA!"

**Link's POV: **

Somehow, JoLee and Ariana knew we had to water the wilted bomb plants (with Ariana's help.) Throw one at the huge boulder, which blew up and unplugged the spring. Swim across the spring and get to the entrance of Dragon Roost Cave.

We entered the dark cave that seemed to stretch for miles. "Well let's get going!" JoLee yelled. It echoed and suddenly the roof started steering. We all looked up to see billion of eyes looking at us.

"Nice going, JoLee." Ariana said.

"Shut up." JoLee said.

"KEESES!" I yelled. "RUUUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We all ran being followed by Keeses! There we came up to a three way split. And we split up. Dang.

I went to the left, JoLee went to the middle and Ariana went right! The Keeses were gone. Wellfor me they were. I don't know about the other guys.

**Rachelle's POV:**

"One little two little three freaky plants! Four little five little six freaky plants! Seven little eight little nine freaky plants! Ten freaky plants frying to a crisp!" I sang!

FRZZT! FRZZT!

$&$&4

Woah. X.X What happened? Where am I?

Midnight: You went psycho at the beginning of the chapter!

I did? Looks up Oh. Well please review!


	6. 6 pages!

Hehe, hey peeps! Sorry I was so crazy last chapter! Heh heh! But good news! This chapter came so much more easier! But I had to write most of it in the garage in the mourning while FREEZING cold! Awwwww, the things I do for my reviewers.

Midngiht: Pfffft, Yeah right, you did it because if you didn't get the chapter up soon Rachelle and Ariana would beat you up!

SHUT UP! Anyways time to answer reviews!

Millasunshine- Yeah it is, you'll love her others! She's the funniest in our group! Please enjoy the chapter!

Usershadow7989- Thank you! You should buy wind waker! It's really good! Please enjoy the chapter!

Toonluver- Yeah it does. Aaaaaaaa shuddap:P

Kousagi7Yami- Don't mind Midnight! He's just messing.

Midnight: I don't care if your sister made it IT'S WEIRD!

:throws book at Midnight: Shuddap! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! (Haha! I see what your saying! Ok I'll look into your story!)

JoLee's POV 

_I just had to go down the middle one! _I thought. _I just had too! God I'm an idiot!_

Those dumb (yet freaky) Keeses kept chasing me with their little voices going "Kee! Kee!"

God that keeing was getting me so ticked off. I could feel the fire in my palms start burning.

I grinned. "Eat fire you rats with wings!" I yelled, turning around and shooting fire at all the Keeses.

I stood there for a moment watching the little bats fall all covered in fire when something grabbed me from behind!

"EEEEEEEEEEEE-MMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed but my scream was muffled when whoever grabbed me put his hand over my mouth.

Ariana's POV  
__

I was walking, a few minutes ago I had notice those keeses weren't following me. "Poor Link or JoLee, being chased by Keeses." I said.

I would have gone off to find them, BUT I WAS FRICKEN LOST!

Suddenly I heard a creak and turned around. "Anyone there?" I asked.

Silence.

I started walking backwards looking around.

Then I walked into something. 

"AH!" I yelled.

"AH!" yelled whatever I had just walked into.

I turned around and huge gush of water came out of my hands. There was Link standing, with his sword out, soaking wet. He spit a bit of water out of his mouth, and his hat fell off his head with a flop.

"Well it's about time you took a shower!" Ariana said.

Link growled and picked up his hat. He squeezed the water out of it and put it on his head. "Where's JoLee?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since we went down those passages. Wait if our passages are connected then her's should lead here to because JoLee went into the middle. SO WHERE IS SHE?" I said.

"How should I know?" Link said.

"I don't know." I said.

"MET ME MO! MET ME MO! Mo, mi muys!" the two heard.

(translation: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Oh, hi guys!)

Link and I turned around to see one of those big piggy things dragging JoLee! And the reason JoLee was talking so weird was that the pig had a hand over her mouth. Ew.

The pig went into another room and me and Link ran after him.

"Wo!" Link and I said. The room was HOT! Lava was everywhere cept for a little path which the pig was dragging JoLee over!

"Oh my god we have to…save her…or…something." I said.

Link brought out his sword and ran at the pig and sliced it's back.

The pig thingy screamed and fell in the lava. With JoLee. Oh crap.

"OH MY GOD! WE KILLED JOLEE! But that was kinda cool." I said. 

**Rachelle's POV:**

I was sleeping peacefully (Or as peacefully as you can while surrounded by dead fried plants and muttering, "Die. Die. Die. Die.")

I suddenly had a dream.

_Creepy blue things (that looked like those redeads that aren't as scary as the ones from Ocarina) were inching closer to the four figures from my past dream. One started to run around yelling (In cool echo affect)_

"GET THEM AWAY! GET THEM AWAY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Then I woke up.

"That was………weird." I said. 

Frzzzzzt.

"Yeah who cares, LET'S GO FRY THINGS AGAIN!" I cheered.

**Normal POV.**

Link and Ariana starred at the lava.

Then it started to bubble.

"AAAAAAH! LAVA PEOPLE!" Ariana yelled.

And out came (No not lava people-

Lava people: Aw man.

OO;)

JOLEE!

"That was oddly refreshing." JoLee said.

"Oh my gosh! JoLee's alive!" Ariana said.

"Ok now that THAT moment that I might need therapy after is done, LET'S GO!" JoLee yelled, climbing up to the path and running to the exit on the other side.

"Normally a person would think why all that happen and start ask lots a difficult questions………..what the hey, I just want to run around in a dungeon. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ariana said, running after JoLee.

Link just stood there for a second. "……..I hate my life……" he said and started walking where JoLee and Ariana disappeared to. But Ariana and JoLee came running back screaming their heads off.

"What? Who? WHAT HAPPENED!" Link yelled.

"THE EVIL CREATURES OF SUNDAY SCHOOL HAVE COME BACK TO SUCK THE JUICE OUT OF OUR EYES!" JoLee yelled, while running out the other way.

"AND TAKE OUR CHEESE!" Ariana yelled, following JoLee.

"What the he-" Link said, but he heard "KEE! KEE!" behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link yelled running out of the cavern hall thingy while being chased by evil creatures of Sunday school. Better known as Keeses.

**JoLee's POV**

After running for like an eternity we finally lost the keeses.

"Ow! My LEEEEEEEEGS!" I yelled. HEY! It's hard to run for a long time.

"Where…….are…….we……now." Ariana asked, breathing hard from running.

"No clue." Link said.

"We're lost." Ariana said.

"I knew we shouldn't have run left from the stalagmite." I said.

"I thought those things are called stalactites." Ariana said.

"I FORGET WHICH ONE WAS WHICH!" JoLee yelled.

"Jeez you don't have to be so mean." Ariana said.

Link leaned against the cave wall. Then it opened like a door and he fell.

"Smooth!" I said.

"IT'S LIGHT!" Ariana yelled.

"But I liked the darkness." I whined. Yeah, I wonder why I didn't get the power of darkness instead. O-well.

We all walked out and I covered my eyes and hissed, "The light! It burns!"

Link just shook his head and Ariana said, "YAY LIGHT! Burn! Burn!"

Then me and Ariana started singing.

"Burn baby burn! Disco inferno! Burn baby burn."

Then we both got hit in the head with the rock.

I turned to Link. "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!" I yelled.

"Owwie." Ariana said, rubbing her head.

"That wasn't me." Link said.

"YEAH RIGHT I BET YOU'VE BEEN WAITING ALL THIS TIME TO DO THAT! I BET YOU WANT TO SLICE US UP WITH YOUR SWORD AND-"

"Uh Jowwie." Ariana said.

"What?" I said.

Ariana pointed up.

I looked up.

"ARRWWWWK!" that huge colorful bird yelled diving at me.

"AAAAAAAH!" I yelled running.

Link and Ariana watched the bird chase me around.

"I think that's what bopped us on the head with the rocks." Ariana said.

"You think?" Link asked.

"A little." Ariana said.

**Rachelle's POV  
**  
"Oooooooh! I like to fry stuff yeah yeah yeah. I like to fry stuff! Mostly plants cause that'stheonlythinghere soooooooooo I like to fry plants! Lalalalalala! If I was doing anything else I would probably sing of that to, but I'm bored and bad stuff happens when your bored." I sang.

Frzzzzzt?

"Yes I know. I scare myself too sometimes." I said, smiling and frying a plant at the same time. (OMG! Multi-tasking!)

**Normal POV.**

JoLee, Link and Ariana were walking up the path.

JoLee was covered in cuts and bruisies.

"You could've helped ANYTIME!" JoLee said.

"Yeah but you were doing so good! After like the hundreth time of being pecked you finally turned that bird into turkey meat." Ariana said.

"It was good." Link said.

(A/N Yes They ate it. OMG! Cannibals:sings cannibal song: )

"I savored the flavor. OF REVENGE!" JoLee yelled

The three then came up to a fleet of stairs.

"Well after stopping at a fleet of stairs for no reason let's go!" Ariana said about to step on the first step.

"Hold on." JoLee said.

"What?" Ariana and Link asked.

"We all go at once and run! Ok?" JoLee asked.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I don't know………but it has something to do with……..falling." JoLee said.

Ariana and Link shrugged and stepped onto the step. Then they (the stairs not them.) started to crumbled.

"AAAAAAAH! RUN!" Ariana and Link yelled running up the stairs. JoLee was close behind.

"Now I remember! We have to run or else the stairs will collapse under us!" JoLee said.

"YOU JUST REMEBERED THAT?" Link yelled.

**Ariana's POV**

We finally made it to the top. We all walked into a arena thing and at the other end was Medli in some jail thing.

"HI MEDLI!" I yelled. Suddenly from up above two of those bird things came in holding those big pig things.

"NOOOOOOO! NO MORE PECKING!" JoLee yelled, covering her head. The bird things dropped the pig guys in front of me and, after pecking JoLee a couple times (JoLee: WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?) left.

"YAY! I get to kick pig butt!" I said, jumping up and down.

The pigs growled and charged at me.

I sent a jet of water at both of em.

" 1 for Ariana, 0 for Moblins!" JoLee said.

"That's what their called?" I said.

The pig- Moblins were gone after exploding, and we all ran up to Medli and her cell, which opened

"Self opening doors. And who said this place was behind the times?" JoLee said.

"No one said that." Link said.

"WE SAVED MEDLI! WE SAVED MEDLI!" I sang. 

Hey! This chapter is 1….2….9…..6 PAGES LONG! YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Midnight: Whoopdeedoo

:P Ok! Please update! Bye-bye!


End file.
